


A Mother's Promise

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Emma learns some truth





	A Mother's Promise

No matter what anyone said, her mother was a liar.  
  
She did not miss her home or her family; she only wanted to run. She hated them for liking Sabrina, for still smiling while she was gone.  
  
Emma had to believe that because why else would her mother leave her.  
  
_“The only thing I know is that…your mother loves you more than anything else in this world.”_  
  
For forcing those words, her father was a liar too.  
  
Barricading her door with stuffed animals, she made a promise to herself.  
  
She would not believe anyone anymore because everyone eventually goes away.


End file.
